


Darlin', I Wanna See Every Inch Of You (I Get Lost In The Way You Move)

by mischiefmanaged95



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Steve Rogers, Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blushing Steve Rogers, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Coming Untouched, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Sex, Endearments, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fireworks, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Hot Sex, It's All Types of Sex, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Passionate Sex, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Civil War (Marvel), Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Protective Bucky Barnes, Rough But Wonderful Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Short & Sweet, Shy Steve Rogers, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sleeping Together, Smut, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve's first time, Stucky - Freeform, Sweet Bucky Barnes, Sweet/Hot, Top Bucky Barnes, True Love, Virgin Steve Rogers, Worried Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefmanaged95/pseuds/mischiefmanaged95
Summary: The song was playing from somewhere outside, amongst the cheers and laughter. A melody that brought a smile to Steve’s lips, as the fireworks boomed in the background, lighting up the black sky in an array of bright, radiant colours. Bright pinks, reds, oranges and yellows bloomed on a dark canvas like paint splashes against a darkened pallet, washing away its insecurities, covering it with sparks of life. But Steve could hardly focus on the distant sound, the cheers and claps. Not when he was lying beneath the man he loved more than anything. More than life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to Lights On by Shawn Mendes. God, that song is addictive. Also, this is for my dear friend, WarpedChyld, who inspired me with Steve's ending lines :P 
> 
> I own no one. Any mistakes are my own.
> 
> Also, seen as both Bucky and Steve have had the serum (even if Bucky's is different - they're both super soldiers), the serums takes care of their health, so they don't need to use condoms as they're always in fighting health and are unable to get ill. Aside from in ABO, where they do, if they're not planning for children. And if not, Steve's on the pill, though of course, that can fail too. 
> 
> This is a work of fanfiction, so please remember to stay protected, have check ups and practice safe sex! While it is your body and you can choose to do whatever you want with it, protecting yourself should always come first.

**_“Damn, you look so good with your clothes on,_ **

**_And I'm not trying to come off too strong,_ **

**_But you know that I can't help it._ **

**_Cause girl you're beautiful…”_ **

The song was playing from somewhere outside, amongst the cheers and laughter. A melody that brought a smile to Steve’s lips, as the fireworks boomed in the background, lighting up the black sky in an array of bright, radiant colours. Bright pinks, reds, oranges and yellows bloomed on a dark canvas like paint splashes against a darkened pallet, washing away its insecurities, covering it with sparks of life. But Steve could hardly focus on the distant sound, the cheers and claps. Not when he was lying beneath the man he loved more than anything. _More than life._

“ _Buck_ ,” he moaned, so sweet. 

“I’m here, I’m here,” Bucky whispered, kissing Steve’s forehead. “Does it hurt, do you want to stop, Stevie?” 

“No, no, keep goin’ – _please_.” 

 _Fuck_. It felt so good to be inside Steve, the wet heat of his body, he opened up for him like a flower. Like Steve’s heart and soul and mind always opened for Bucky, free and willing, full of love and life, warmth. There was no one else for Bucky. Just Steve. _Forever_.

**_“And I can't deny I want your body,_ **

**_But I'm a gentleman so I'll be,_ **

**_The one who takes it slowly,_ **

**_Cause girl you're so beautiful…”_ **

Bucky had taken the time to open Steve up, ever so slowly and softly. His expert fingers slick with lube rubbed at his sensitive rim, until it gave way for the long digit. Light burst behind Steve’s eyelids and he felt the strangest sensation, like he never wanted to be empty again. 

“You’re okay,” Bucky said softly, kissing Steve’s flat stomach, licking at his hipbones, “I gotcha baby doll. Tell me if it hurts, tell me if you want to stop, okay?” 

“I will,” Steve gasped as Bucky prodded that sweet bundle of nerves that made Steve see stars. 

His entire body felt like it was on fire, his stomach was doing summersaults and it felt his mind drifting. He was tumbling through the air, soaring, swimming through something he couldn’t explain. Something that took over his entire being, pleasure and bliss was all he knew. 

“You’re doin’ so well,” Bucky crooned, leaning up to kiss Steve deeply, passionately, “so fuckin’ good baby. You’re so good. How’d I get so damn lucky?” 

“ _Oh_ ,” Steve whimpered into Bucky’s mouth as he added another finger. Before long, Bucky had three fingers working in and out of Steve’s entrance. Scissoring and curling his fingers, Bucky brushed against Steve’s prostate, coaxing him gently, petting his stomach with his free hand. 

But now, now it was so much more. Bucky’s thick cock sliding into him, the stretch and wonderful, delicious burn of his hole being opened and touched in a way that had never, ever happened before. Steve couldn’t contain himself, he couldn’t stop the moans and whimpers that left his lips. 

“Fuck, darlin’,” Bucky husked, breathless, hands planted either side of Steve’s head, “God, you’re so fuckin’ _tight_ , so hot as well. Wet as anythin’, _Stevie_. You’re gonna kill me.” 

It felt like nothing he had ever experienced. Steve couldn’t quite form words or thoughts. Just sparks of fire and love that blossomed in his chest and travelled all over his body. Like his heart was trying to jump out of his skin, like the blood rushing through his veins was singing, a sweet melody, soft and gentle against the raging fires of the heat between them. Wrapping his arms around Bucky’s neck, Steve gently tugged and kissed him. Slowly, their mouths mapped the other’s, hushed whispers eaten by the other’s lips, love confessions said in the dark and screamed out loud in the light, proudly. 

**_“I wanna love you with the lights on,_ **

**_Keep you up all night long…”_  **

“Buck,” Steve whimpered, pulling back from the kiss as he wrapped his legs around Bucky’s thick back, “please, _please_ make love to me.”

**_“Darling I wanna see every inch of you,_ **

**_I get lost in the way you move…”_ **

And that was the last of Bucky’s resolve. He groaned and began moving carefully. Slowly, he thrust in and out of Steve, pulling out half way and then nearly all the way before pushing back in. Something coiled in Steve’s stomach as he felt Bucky moving inside him, hitting all those sweet spots, making him feel higher than an angel. And like a rubber band snapping, he came undone.

“Oh, oh, _Buck_!” he moaned, coming between them, untouched. He blushed and whimpered, hiding his face in his hands, shy and timid. He’d never had sex before, _never_ , before Bucky and this being his first time, he hadn’t wanted it to be over too quickly. But he couldn’t help it. “I’m sorry, Buck I didn’t mean for it to be –

Bucky grinned softly and leaned down, kissing Steve’s forehead, prying the blond’s hands from his face and held them above his head, lacing their fingers together. “You’re so sweet, baby. So, fuckin’ adorable. I swear, I love you. Fuck, I love you so much, Stevie. You’re perfect. No need to say sorry, darlin’.”

Steve whined and arched underneath Bucky, clenching around the thick cock in him. Bucky growled and pressed hot, open mouthed kisses to Steve’s neck and jaw, sucking and nibbling there, as his thrusts sped up. He was panting and purring into Steve’s neck, lips claiming his skin, words filling Steve’s ears with nothing but love.

**_“I wanna love you with the lights on,_ **

**_Hold you 'til the nights gone…”_ **

“Oh, _Buck_ ,” Steve cried out, clinging onto Bucky’s hands, metal and flesh warmed by their love making. Bucky began thrusting in earnest now, faster and harder, slamming all the way in and drawing back out. It was passion and fire and uncontrollable, everything Steve wanted and needed. “ _Mmmn_ ,” he sobbed against Bucky’s lips, wonderful little whimpers only driving Bucky more and more feral.

“God, I’m not gonna last long,” Bucky panted, nipping at Steve’s lips, “with you lookin’ at me like that.”

Steve looked up at him with that loving look and his eyes shone with tears, love and happiness radiant in the evening glow, moonlight kissing his cheeks as the fireworks continued to fly outside and between them.

“I love you,” Steve whispered, “I love – _oh, yes_ – you so much.” Bucky growled then, looking at the tears in Steve’s eyes and rocked his hips harder, faster, deeper, until he was pounding into Steve, animalistic, rough but loving and sweet in a hazy, passion filled way. The way their love was. Uncontrollable, _unbreakable_.

**_“Darling I wanna see every inch of you,_ **

**_I get lost in the way you move…”_ **

Bucky bit down on Steve’s neck, growling into his skin. Sparks shot down his spine and his heart exploded, cock pulsing and then he came, marking the inside of Steve’s sweet bottom with his release, just as Steve came again between them.

“I love you, I love you,” Bucky whispered into Steve’s mouth, kissing him softly. He sucked at Steve’s bottom lip, tasting the sweet taste of his lover’s mouth. It was perfect and messy and wet at the same time. Like them. A bundle of tears and happy, bubbling memories, of time lost and time found, of a love so strong, not even death could break them apart. It was always going to be Steve and Bucky. They had always known.

“I love you too,” Steve replied, smiling up at Bucky, hazy eyed and bright. Bucky was still inside him and Steve couldn’t help but feel safe and warm with Bucky on top of him and in him. “Happy New Year, Buck.”

“Happy New Year, baby doll,” Bucky grinned and kissed Steve’s forehead. Gently, petting Steve’s cheeks and shoulders, holding him close and gentle.

After a moment, Steve giggled and said, “we came in with a bang.” Bucky looked down at him and smirked, laughing along with Steve until he felt like being particularly snarky and snapped his hips again, relishing in the surprised little _oh_ , Steve uttered.

“Damn right we did, baby boy,” Bucky purred, nipping at Steve’s earlobe.

**_“I wanna love you with the lights on…”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, my lovelies. I don't deserve any of you. But I love you.


End file.
